Fuzzy kisses
by Lockerz
Summary: Riza has a problem with his moustache, his son had a problem with his moustache yet he just doesn't wanted to let it go. Based on Episode 64 of Brotherhood. Enjoy :


**Just writing up something that popped into my head, yes it does contain elements of Royai :D **

**Disclaimer: I do own FMA**

* * *

"Get rid of it!" Riza whined as she walked around the bedroom to sit on the other side of the bed. Her husband growled and folded his arms childishly. "I thought you were being funny at first when you said you were going to grow one but really Roy!"

"I look professional Riza," He said defensively, holding a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah a professional idiot," She retorted. "Just go shave," She sighed, fixing her with one of his 'do it or you'll face the consequences' looks. He shook his head, looking straight into her auburn eyes.

"You cut your hair, I didn't get a say in that," Roy said confidently, feeling he could finally get one up on his wife. He couldn't. She just stared at him.

"You know why I did it,"

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do," Riza scoffed.

"Tell me again," Roy groaned, shifting closer to her. He snaked a hand over the bare skin of her stomach, leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

"I've told you once, I will not repeat it," She said stubbornly.

"Come on," He chuckled.

"Roy get off, it's itchy on my ear," She grumbled and rolled away. The door flung open, announcing the arrival of a tired five year old.

"Hey kiddo," Roy said happily, relieved he had been given a diversion. The young boy wondered over and clambered up onto the covers, sitting on his father's legs. Roy smiled widely.

"Hey look mummy, papa's caterpillar is dancing," The child giggled and indicated his father's top lip. Roy's face fell and he glared at the child.

"Go to bed now," Roy said blankly, staring lazily at the boy.

"Roy!" Riza scolded and pulled her son into a hug, stroking his jet black hair. She smiled devilishly and leant down, cupping her son's ear with her hand and whispering gently into it.

"Mummy says that she's gonna get the sharp thingy you use for getting rid of beards and get rid of your caterpillar as you sleep," The child cheered, waving his small hands in the air triumphantly. "Me and mummy win papa,"

"Well tell your mummy she's a mean lady," Roy smirked, glancing quickly at his wife.

"Papa says you're a mean lady mummy," The child gasped and looked quickly from one parent to the other.

"I heard him Peter," She whispered and kissed his forehead softly. "Now how about you go to bed and I'll get papa's top lip ferret?" She whispered into her child's ear, fully aware Roy could hear.

"Yes mummy," Peter giggled and kissed the blonde woman's cheek before waving to his father and sliding off the bed. He continued to wave wildly as he wondered out of the room singing his own version of 'Ba, ba black sheep'

"Papa's top lip, have you any wool, yes Peter, yes Peter, five bags full," He sang, shutting the door behind him.

"So now you're turning my son against me?" Roy threw up his hands in defeat and slumped back against the pillows.

"Not you, just the occupant of your top lip," She chuckled. He smirked and jumped on her, using his weight to pin her beneath him. She blinked and struggled against his grip. He chuckled and held tighter onto her wrists.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll get rid of it if you grow your hair again," He whispered and pressed his lips against hers softly. She spluttered and pushed him away.

"All I got there was fuzz," She giggled and shook her head.

"Riza Hawkeye when did you become so disrespectful to your superior?" He asked teasingly.

"When my superior became my husband, when we had a child and when he grew a small sleeping mammal on his upper lip," She answered clearly. She watched as a bored look spread across his face.

"Stop,"

"Sorry," She chuckled and tilted her head. "My hairs started growing already, so I'll grow it long again, but you have to get in that bathroom and shave that thing off or goodness knows I will do it myself or even worse I'll get Peter to do it," She said firmly, her bright  
eyes bearing into his own dark ones.

"God you're a pain in the ass," He growled playfully and kissed her neck. She pushed his chest firmly.

"And you love me for it Roy Mustang," She whispered and kissed his lips quickly before pushing him off. "Now go say goodbye to your little friend,"

She watched, amused, as he sighed and ran a hand through his jet black hair, the colour her son too had inherited, and walked reluctantly off to the bathroom. Riza chuckled and lay back. She waited for a few minutes until she heard the door re-open and looked up at him as he walked out, rubbing his face.

"There, happy?" He asked, moving his hand.

"There's the man I married," she chuckled. "The baby faced man I love,"

"So you didn't love me with the moustache?" He asked, his expression slightly pained.

"Mixed feelings," She whispered and kissed his lips softly.

"Mummy, mummy!" The door flung open and Peter charged in, holding out a small wriggling puppy.

"Peter, what have I told you about picking up Hayate's puppies, be careful," She sighed and pulled away from her husband.

"No mummy, look at its face," He set it on the bed and Riza picked it up, examining its muzzle. She growled and turned to Roy. Roy winced and watched as a vein pulsed in her forehead. It wasn't his fault that the silly animal had just happened to keep barking when  
he had been trying to read the paper.

"You drew a moustache on the dog?" She yelled.

For the rest of that night Roy was forced to sleep on the sofa, not because Riza kicked him out but instead made him wash the permanent marker from the white puppies fur. In the end they had to shave the poor things muzzle fur off when the black ink had stubbornly refused to come out and because of Peter's protests Roy had to curl up with it that night to keep it warm. From that day on both Riza and Roy swore they'd do all they could to prevent moustaches in the house again, while Peter had to find a new song to sing.

* * *

**If you've seen Episode 64 this'll make so much sense :D I like to think, because it's a photo on the wall, Ed drew it on but let's hope it's shaved off for the movie :D**

**If ya liked it drop a review, If ya didn't like drop a review or generally just drop a review if you have a moment :D**

**-Amie**


End file.
